Welcome Home
by TeamEvan
Summary: "I'm the man who looks like you,"


_Song inspired by the song Oklahoma. _

* * *

Eli watched from his bed room window as the white car pulled up. He sighed and sat back down on his bed, he wouldn't leave till they called him down. Eli closes his eyes remembering the day he came to live here. smiled sweetly down at him ''this is your new home now,'' Eli shyly smiled at the older lady. The front door swings open and Eli finds himself engulfed in a warm hug, he was hesitant at first but gave in and hugged her back. Eli smiled who ever this lady was gave amazing hugs. Eli finds out this will be his new foster mom, Mrs. Robertson was still young, had a loving smile and of course baked amazing cookies. There wasn't a Mister Robertson, he had died from cancer a year ago. Though Mrs. Robertson came from a wealthy family she was allowed to be a foster parent.

Eli opened his eyes when he heard a car door slam. He felt tear start to sting his eyes he closed them again, another memory popped into his mind.

It was about a mouth before and the weather was bad. Mrs. Robertson or Manda as she preferred was in her room after tucking Eli reading when a loud clap of thunder shook the windows. She looked to her door, waiting another loud clap of thunder then the sound of small feet running on the wooden floor. ''M-manda c-can I sleep in your bed?'' Manda smiled over at Eli ''of course,'' she lifted the large fluffy comforter and Eli slid inside. Manda felt Eli press his back to her side '' don't be scared little E'' she cooed ''everything will be just fine.'' Suddenly there is much louder clap of thunder that causes the windows and doors of the house to rattle. Eli ducked further into the bed whimpering, Manda narrowed her eyes at the ceiling "that certainly doesn't help!" Manda warps her around around Eli's small slim waist "soon the storm will pass," Eli pressed himself closer to Manda "and you will be just fine," he nods his head "b-but do I have to go back to my room," Manda smiles "not tonight." The young boy smiles against the sheets "good," Manda hums a small song, her arms still warped around the young boy, when she See's he'd finally fallen asleep she places him on a pillow above the sheets. "I love you little E," she mumbled and turned over. What Manda didn't know what Eli heard everything and truly Eli loved Manda back, with all his heart.

Eli's eyes snap open when hears the doorbell ring, he can her Manda walk over to the door and open it. He can hear mumbles greetings, his heart starts to speed up he doesn't want to go this has been his home for the last 7 months or so. Eli frowns, Manda had started to act strange a few weeks ago after watching wrestling. Manda was a huge WWE fan, every Monday her and Eli would snuggle on the large couch and tune into Monday Night Raw, at first everything was going well. Eli was cheering for Randy Orton while Manda cheered for John Cena, "he's so going down Manda!" squealed Eli has Randy set John up for an Rko, "Nu uh, little E Johnny's got this!" John Suddenly ducks and Randy hits the ring post "awe man!" cries Eli Manda smirks down "told you," John sets up Randy for the attitude adjustment "bam!" shrieks Manda "1, 2,...3!" Manda jumps up from the couch, Eli jumps up with her and grins brightly, that's when she notices it. "Hey little E, have I told you that you kinda look like Johnny?" Eli frowns a little "no." Manda muses for a moment, John has a face splitting grin, kind of like Eli's and to think of it he has a strong round Jaw just like Eli. "It couldn't be..." he voice trails off and Eli yelps "Ooh John just got attacked by Swagger," Manda frowns "not that little twerp," she sighs and throws her hands up in defeat "fine! lets go get ice cream," Eli smiles again his dimples showing "okay!"

/

_"So it's true then?" Manda asked the Lady on the other line _

_"It sure is, we looked into it like you asked Mrs. Robertson and it seems that Eli is his son," _

_"Well then, when will you be picking him up?" _

_there is a long pause _

_"You want me to pick him up?"_

_"Why yes, I don't want to keep Eli away from his true father that wouldn't be right,"_

_"Mrs. Robertson, Eli and you have grown so close-"_

_"Mrs. Oliver, I hope you don't think so little of me, I will make sure to keep contact with little E," _

_"Very well, we'll be there tomorrow,"_

_"Good day Mrs. Oliver,"_

_"Goodbye,"_

/

Finally the dreadful moment comes and he can hear Manda's voice drift from the bottom of the stairs, he picks up his suitcase and quickly leaves his room he doesn't want to disappoint Manda. He reaches the bottom where Manda is, her eyes a bright from unshed tears, "I just want you to know little E, I love you so much don't think for a second you did anything wrong." Eli nodded his head he believed her "I love you to Manda," he whispers against her neck "but I must go now," Manda lets go and brings a hand to her mouth, she told herself she wouldn't cry in front of Eli. opens the door and leads Eli out. "Goodbye Manda," Eli smiles "I'll see you again," the young woman promises Eli nods his head "Okay," Mrs. Oliver leads him into the white car. Manda watches as it drives away, in the back she can vaguely make out little E waving goodbye, Manda sniffed a few times, rubbed at her eyes then cried as much as she didn't want to give little E up, being with his real father was best.

/

_"Manda?" _

_"Yes little E?"_

_"Do you know anything about my family? my father?"_

_"I'm sorry little E, I know nothing,"_

_"Oh,"_

_"But don't worry, you have me always," _

Manda picked Eli up from the counter and places little kisses on his check "always, aways," he laughed kissing her back on the cheek.

/

Inside the car Mrs. Oliver takes out a few papers, she looks over them then smiles down at Eli. "Mrs. Robertson has told me so much about you," Mrs. Oliver places the papers on her lap "she tells me you are very artistic," Eli shrugs "I love to draw." "for being only 8, you are quite good," Eli smiles "Manda helped me a lot," smiles "Indeed." They are quiet for a moment till Mrs. Oliver speaks up again "Son, we think we've found your father," Eli looks up at his eyes go wide "My father?" the older lady smiles "yes, Manda found a man who looked just like you and when we showed him the pictures he-he began to cry," Eli frowned "why'd he cry," Mrs. Oliver smiled "he cried because he never know about the boy in the pictures that we showed him, he said he had made a few mistake but he swore he would have been there-had he known it." Eli mind starts to race with so many questions, whats his name, what is he like! and could he be like the man from his dreams? Mrs. Oliver sees the far away look Eli gets and grins "don't you be scared now, I'll let you know what we know,"

/

Eli took one last deep breath as they started to drive down a street, the houses were big and fancy almost like Manda's. "The fifth house on the left, that is where we're going," Eli looks out the window and sees a tall man waiting outside, he feels his eyes start to sting and all at once the tears call rolling in. Eli wiped at his eyes roughly, he didn't want to cry in front of his father, Mrs. Oliver got out of the car first and walked over to Eli's side and opened the door. The young boy slid out of the car taking his small suitcase with him, Eli keeps his eyes on his feet, he can't possibly look up right now or he'll start to bawl.

She leads him over the man who is standing still "this is him?" the man asks with a hint of hope in his voice, Mrs. Oliver nods "Eli, this is your dad," The young boy finally looks up and gasps. The man lowers himself till he's facing Eli, he took the small boys hand and wipe his eyes with the other, "I'm the man who looks like you, who cried because I never knew about the boy in pictures that they showed me." The man pa sued to lift Eli's chin up "I've made a few mistakes in my life son, but I swear I would have been there had I known it," Elis lip quivers "Never again, will you ever be alone," the man whispers with a smile. "Son, welcome home," he brings Eli in a warm, loving hug the young boy smiles. "Mr. Cena, is there anything else that you will be needing?" John stands up smiling down at his son "Tell thank you," John lifts Eli up in his arm "and tell her she can come see Eli anytime she wants."

/

_"So it turns out this John's ex wife was pregnant and didn't know about it," _

_"that is quite interesting, Mrs. Oliver," _

_"Indeed I thought so, Mr. Cena wanted me to tell you, Thank you and that you can come visit Eli anytime," _

_"Indeed I will take him up on that offer," _

_"I shall let him know then, goodbye"_

_"goodbye,"_

/


End file.
